The One with the Body Swap
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Cliche body swap with the WE gang.
1. Chapter 1

Jed was their latest revenant hunt. A hypnotist that used his craft to get plenty of free things. Drinks, money, women. It was easy to see why Wyatt had put him down. He was known to be quite persuasive and once again it appears he was taking advantage of good people in Purgatory.

After days of following his patterns, Dolls had convinced Doc to run a poker tournament at Shorty's. This was easy bait for a card shark who loved to mess with the minds of others. It was a high buy-in but they had plenty of interest. With not a lot going on in a small town, it didn't take much to draw in a crowd. The day of the tournament Jed walked right in with a grin that Wynonna was eager to send back down to hell.

Everybody was present. Dolls and Nicole were posing as security. Wynonna was just floating around, hanging out at the bar as usual. Doc was playing host, working the room periodically. Waverly was serving drinks with a few other waitresses. Though they tried to appear casual, they were all on high alert. The plan was to keep Jed until closing and then attack.

A few rounds in, Doc started inviting those who were consistently winning to a VIP table with the highest buy-in of them all. Jed happily stepped up, piling up his chips in an intimidatingly high mountain. Once he cleaned up the rest of the players, the drinks started flowing. He was fairly drunk as last call was announced. Doc managed to convince him that they needed to square away his winnings in the basement.

Once Doc had him in the middle of the room, Jed was surrounded. All hands were on deck. Guns were drawn and one was glowing yet Jed wasn't even sweating.

* * *

Waverly was the first to wake up with a pounding in her head. The last thing she remembered was Jed doing some freaky hand waving before a flash and he was gone. Poof. All their tricks and treats were really starting to get on her nerves. She never thought she would actually miss the early days when it was straight forward. Sure, she nearly got hanged at the homestead but honestly those were the easiest hunts. In fact, those demons had the courtesy to come for them. Now it's all chasing and riddles and some kind of demon magic that she's not fond of. Sure, if anybody loves a good riddle it's her but it has been way too long since they've caught a break.

She scans the room, finding everybody else just as knocked out as she was. Jed was no longer in sight. She rubbed her head as she saw Dolls start to stir. The blast must have been good because she remembered being right on Dolls' left, not on the other side of the room. They had him circled so the blast would have thrown everybody then. Curiously, she tried to remember their order as she saw that in fact, she had remembered right.

There she was, laying on the floor to the left of Dolls.

Her eyes widened. Was she dead? She doesn't remember being shot. Were they all dead? No, Dolls was waking up and his body was starting to move. She reached up and felt her face. It was there. Could you feel your own face if you're dead? If you're a…ghost? Spirit? She looked down and saw way too much leather.

Dolls slowly sat up, clearly having some head pain as well. He took a second to look around the room before focusing on her. "Wynonna?" As Waverly shook her head and Dolls' hand jumped to his throat, then in front of his face, things started to fall into place. "Okay this may sound weird, but I'm Nicole." Dolls pointed at the redhead's body slowly starting to stir. "That is my body. This is not my body." Dolls, er…Nicole says indicating Dolls' body.

"I'm Waverly…" Waverly says, waving her hand up, not realizing Peacemaker still in it. "And I appear to be in Wynonna's body."

The others started sitting up, joining the two very freaked out girlfriends. It was written across everybody's face as they slowly felt their heads and noticed various things weren't right. Some stared at their hands, some grabbed clothing. Whoever was in Nicole's body even ventured to full on stare at her boobs, looking very happy about it and slowly reaching a hand up much to Waverly's annoyance.

"HEY!" Nicole yelled, startling everybody as it came out Dolls' voice, cracking slightly. "Can we please keep our hands and eyes to ourselves and figure this all out for a second? I'm Nicole. Those are my boobs. Now, who are you?"

"I would say I'm everybody's favorite bar owner but it appears I may be mistaken right now." Nicole's voice had an interesting drawl that usually came from one Doc Holliday.

There was a mixture of relief and confusion as everybody realized they were not the only ones experiencing…whatever this was.

"Alright, so we've got me, Nicole, in Dolls. Waverly in Wynonna. Doc in me. Well there's something I never wanted to say…" Whoever was in Doc let out a giggle that made everybody smile if only for a second.

Waverly piped up "Who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Dolls which leaves Wynonna in Doc's body." Dolls did not seem too happy about being in the tiniest person, used to being much of the muscle.

"Talk about role reversal. This brings pegging to a whole new level…" Wynonna tipped Doc's hat after making sure to put it back on his head. Wynonna peeked inside Doc's pants. "Aww yes. I can so pee where ever I want now."

"Are you really not even mad you're in Doc's body?" Nicole asked. "And the first thing you're thinking is you get to pee anywhere?"

"I'm sorry for trying to make the best of a bad situation. You got stuck in Dolls, what are you complaining about? You could probably lift a truck. I mean, c'mon, I know you're a total lady lover and everything but you've got to appreciate the male form. Especially his. Plus, we could totally cross streams or something. Total bonding move with your future sister in law. Who else can say they've done that?"

"I will arrest you for public indecency if you start whipping things out." Nicole warned.

"You're not a cop anymoreeee. Doc would have to arrest me and I don't think he's super keen on throwing himself in jail or giving himself fines or some shit. I'm a handsome son of a bitch who can do what she wants! You know how relieving it is not to have to be me? If we get stuck like this, I just go hang out in a bar that I own. Not a bad gig."

"Are you sure? Will peacemaker stay with your body? Or is it, I don't know, attached to your soul?" Dolls asked.

"That is a fantastic question." Waverly said, holding Peacemaker close to her face. "I can feel it. Like there's something pulling me to it."

"Well, there's not much to do but get to going." Doc said, standing up and brushing himself off, going to adjust his hat before realizing it wasn't there.

Everybody stood up slowly, adjusting to the feel of new heights and muscles and weight distributions. Dolls looking especially uncomfortable. "Got an issue, Dolls?" Waverly asked, an eyebrow quirked in a way that reminded everybody just how similar the sisters could be.

"Waverly, these boots are not functional for missions. How do you expect to run in heels so high?"

"Excuse you, those are one of my cutest pairs! They make my butt look good! Turn around, look!" Waverly twirled her finger for emphasis. Dolls just stared at her without any amusement and began to take them off.

"I think Rosita has something that might fit you a bit better. I'll be back." Doc said, turning to head upstairs.

"Oh, I'm coming with you!" Waverly ran after him. He turned and smirked at her. "What? I saw you looking. That body helped me realize I wasn't just into dudes. I'm going to make sure you keep your womanizing hands off of it!"

"Waverly Earp, are you insinuating that I am not an honorable man?"

"One, you are not currently a man. Two, I am a little protective of my girlfriend. Three, I love Wynonna more than anything but even she can be a bit handsy. Think of it as a precaution."

While the two went upstairs to fetch Dolls some arguably more sensible shoes, the rest of the group tried to form a plan. "Okay, well now we know he's onto us." Nicole said. "And we probably need his help to get back to ourselves." Dolls added. "Or we could stay like this forever." Wynonna said, hopefully. She put her hands up in surrender when everybody scowled at her. "Or not…"

"Alright, he can't leave the Ghost River Triangle. At least we know he can't have gone farther than that. We know he likes gambling and anything that he can sway in his favor with his stupid little tricks."

"He's probably tired, he was up nearly all night celebrating." Nicole said. "He could be hiding in the old trailer park. I heard once Bobo left, some people just head out there to sleep. Mostly everybody just leaves everybody alone. At the same time, not a lot of people go poking around there. Nedley advises us to steer clear as much as we can."

"Might as well start there. It's as good a place as any." Wynonna said as the other two finally came downstairs once more. Doc tossed Dolls some combat boots that were going to be just a little too big for Waverly's feet but much easier for Dolls to walk in.

They all piled into Dolls' SUV, everybody trying to stifle their giggles as only the whirr of the seat being adjusted for a much smaller person since Waverly's legs wouldn't reach the pedals otherwise.

There was a certain tension in the air as everybody was feeling a bit exposed. They were a close bunch but they never exactly wanted to be _this_ close. It was one thing to be with your friends all the time, but to _be_ them? Seeing Nicole with Doc's relaxed walk, bubbly Waverly as stern Dolls, it was a little weird. Waverly was turning Peacemaker over and over in her hands, examining every inch. The feeling of it almost buzzing in her hands was both exhilarating and terrifying. If it came down to it, she might be the one shooting somebody today. Possibly even sending them back to hell. What would that mean as far as who can really wield Peacemaker?

She was brought back to Earth by the car doors opening and people spilling out, stretching their limbs. She followed them out as they all gathered to go in together. Admittedly, she kind of found it amusing that they were all following her. Well, Dolls as her. Usually she felt like the sidekick but to be out front (at least for looks) and then to also be the one to carry Peacemaker gave her a confidence she didn't mind having.

There wasn't much going on being it was late at night. Luckily the recent snow made it easy to see which parts of the park were recently inhabited. They followed what looked to be the most recent tire tracks to one of the less run down trailers. Dolls motioned for everybody else to stay behind for a second. He creaked open the door, everybody holding their breath for a second while they waited to hear any movement from inside. Luckily, all they heard was a grumble and then soft snores. Whether it was out of habit of looking to Wynonna or just coincidence, Dolls motioned for Waverly to follow him inside. Together, they crept in, Dolls with a gun drawn and Waverly anxiously holding Peacemaker, ready to aim if needed. Through the smell of cat pee and something that suspiciously squeaked like a mouse scurrying off into a dark corner, they pushed to the back where they assumed a bedroom would be.

The very last door was cracked and sure enough there Jed was. Dolls signaled to Waverly to find some rope, to which she threw up her hands, not knowing how to make rope appear out of thin air. Dolls rolled his eyes, which made her huff seeing her own eyes be rolled at her. Jed grumbled once more in his sleep as they both froze, glaring at each other. When soft snores once again filled the room, Dolls mimed driving and pointed behind him. Waverly got the hint and gave a thumbs up before silently rushing off to find the rope. She poked her head out the door and relayed the message, and immediately Nicole ran off to go get it. When she got back she whispered for everybody to come in and wait in the living room, staying as silent as possible.

She brought the rope back to Dolls and they got to work tying up Jed to the bed, making sure there would be no escape this time. When the last knot was tightened, Waverly waved everybody else in before kicking the end of the bed with little effect. Nicole stepped up beside her and repeated the motion, jolting the whole bed and looked over at Dolls, impressed by his strength.

Jed woke up with a shout and looked around him before laughing. Soon enough they were all slowly falling down as Nicole grabbed Waverly to cushion her fall and could be heard softly saying "Oh shit, not again!"


End file.
